Se venden besos
by grayqueen
Summary: Kushina necesita dinero para una recaudacion de fondos y para conseguirlo puso un puesto; no de limonada, ni de galletas, de besos. Veamos que tiene que decir Minato al respecto, el nuevo Hokage de la aldea, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida.


¡Hola!

Les traigo mi primer One-shot de MinaKushi.

Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

_Comienzo de la re-edición: 18 de febrero de 2013_

Se venden besos

Era un día de otoño hermoso. El suave viento mecía las ramas y hojas de los árboles llevándose consigo las que se encontraban en el suelo. El cielo de la aldea se encontraba adornado por pajarillos volando de aquí para allá.

Los aldeanos ya se encontraban en sus trabajos y tareas; los niños en la academia; las mujeres de casa iban de compras para esperar a su familia con una deliciosa comida preparada o arreglaban la casa; y los ninjas, los defensores de la aldea, partían a una misión, regresaban de una o se encontraban entrenando para así mejorar sus habilidades tanto físicas como mentales.

Nadie era la excepción a la rutina, ni mucho menos el líder de la aldea, el Hokage, pues a el también se le podía ver en su oficina cumpliendo con su labor encargándose del molesto papeleo.

—Minato-sama —le llamó Aiko, su asistente.

—Aiko, por favor, ya te he dicho que no es necesaria tanta formalidad, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Minato sin despegar la mirada del papel bajo su nariz.

—Los reportes de la misión de Suna han sido entregados —anunció la mujer acercándose al escritorio cargando consigo una pila de papeles.

—Bien, déjalos ahí, por favor, en un momento los reviso —pidió el Hokage. La mujer hizo lo indicado y colocó la pila de papeles en el escritorio antes de salir de la oficina.

Y he ahí. Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja realizando su nuevo y tan anhelado trabajo rodeado de pilas y pilas de papeles que debían ser leídos, firmados y organizados por él en persona y nadie más.

El ser líder de una aldea no era trabajo fácil, a decir verdad conllevaba mucha responsabilidad, una responsabilidad, que por muy tediosa y cansada que era, él estaba dispuesto a cumplir felizmente, puesto a que de esa manera ese trabajo le permitía proteger a las personas que el quería ya fuera de una u otra forma.

Flasback

—_¡¿Pero qué diablos te sucede?! ¡Estás siendo un completo idiota! —había gritado Kushina, su mejor amiga, después de haberle sido negado el permiso de ir en una misión de rango S. _

—_¿Cómo es eso de que estoy siendo un "completo idiota"? —preguntó tranquilo— No puedes ir a esa misión, Kushina, entiende que el que vayas a esa misión sería como servirte en bandeja de plata. _

—_¡No me pasará nada, ya te lo dije! _

—_No tomaré riesgos. En cuanto pongas un pie en esa guardia su único objetivo serás tú e intentarán llegar a ti por todos los medios. No irás a esa misión. _

—_Estás siendo completamente irrazonable. _

—_Y tú testaruda. _

—_No me pasará nada —repitió la pelirroja por enésima vez entre dientes. _

—_No, no discutiremos más este tema, Shina-chan —dijo Minato masajeando el puente de su nariz en busca de paciencia—No irás a esa misión ni a ninguna otra que considere riesgosa —sentenció el rubio mirándole a los ojos con el semblante serio y decidido. _

—_¡Bien oh grandísimo Hokage-sama! —gritó ella burlona y furiosa antes de salir de la oficina gruñendo sobrenombres y blasfemias dirigidas al rubio. _

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquello y Kushina se había rehusado rotundamente a hablarle, su furia era tal que incluso había negado la invitación del rubio a ir a comer ramen la semana pasada, sin embargo, él mejor que nadie sabía que sólo debía darle tiempo para enfriarse y pensar claramente. El sólo debía ser paciente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza esfumando los recuerdos y regresó la atención a los papeles. Durante las siguientes tres horas revisó y firmó pergaminos, aprobaba misiones y revisaba datos claves de estas.

Su trabajo continuó tranquilo y progresando hasta las tres de la tarde de ese día. Minutos antes su asistente Aiko había entrado a la oficina nuevamente para recoger unos papeles que casi terminaba el rubio y mientras esperaba, la mujer se entretenía a sí misma observando por la ventana. Una sonrisa incrédula y divertida pegada a su rostro.

—Minato-sama.

—¿Si, dime? —preguntó Minato mientras firmaba un documento.

—Necesita ver esto —rió.

—Hmmm… ¿qué es? —preguntó distraído mientras examinaba otro papel.

—Kushina-san —contestó la mujer con una sonrisa malévola tirando de sus labios.

Tan pronto como las palabras resonaron en los oídos de Minato, éste se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana olvidándose por completo del papel en el escritorio.

Fuera de la torre del Hokage, al lado de uno de los árboles de la plaza próxima al edificio se encontraba Kushina sentada en un puesto de madera improvisado con un enorme cartel que leía "Se Venden Besos" con letras llamativas y decorado con dibujos de labios y corazones.

Minato abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la sorpresa y haciendo gala de su apodo, salió del edificio disparado en un rayón amarillo dejando a su asistente con una la misma sonrisa divertida y un pensamiento de "te luciste esta vez, Kushina".

En menos de nada el nuevo Hokage se encontraba ya frente al puesto improvisado de Kushina con una mirada de incredulidad en el rostro.

—¿Pero qué se supone que haces? —preguntó Minato a la chica pelirroja sentada del otro lado de la mesa. Su cabeza, que se encontraba decorada con una simple flor blanca que hacía contraste entre toda esa mata de cabello rojo, descansaba en una de sus manos en una posición aburrida.

—¿Qué que su supone que hago? ¿No es obvio? Vendo besos —contestó Kushina señalando el cartel sobre su cabeza con el dedo índice.

Al leerlo nuevamente y asegurarse de que aquello no era una terrible pesadilla sino la realidad, Minato palideció.

—Ya vi eso, pero quiero saber la razón.

—Estamos en una recaudación de fondos para el orfanato, Mikoto, las chicas y yo vendemos besos; los niños venden flores o ayudan con tareas sencillas y las niñas pusieron puestos de limonada por la aldea —contestó Kushina señalando el puesto de aguas frescas, varios metros a su lado izquierdo.

—¿Pero de besos? ¿Por qué no hiciste uno de limonada? —preguntó el chico cuidadosamente tratando de sonar casual.

—Porque perdí una apuesta con Mikoto y además ella prometió que así sería más sencillo, ¿por qué crees que tengo esta estúpida cosa en mi cabello? —dijo sarcástica señalando la flor en su cabeza y aunque Minato no lo dijo, pensó se veía bien en ella

— Si caminas por la aldea encontrarás a las chicas en puestos similares —mencionó Kushina felizmente imaginándose a Mikoto sentada en un puesto con Fugaku detrás de ella lanzando miradas asesinas (si es que no con el Sharingan activado) a cualquier pobre idiota que se le ocurriera voltear en dirección de la pelinegra.

La pelirroja sabía que aquellos dos se gustaban y sabía también que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminaran juntos. A diferencia de ella y de Minato, aquellos dos podían ser más que amigos.

Kushina sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos dolorosos y extraños pensamientos.

—Sabes, no creo que sea buena idea que… —comenzó a decir Minato al ser interrumpido por ella.

—Oh vamos Minato, no seas pesimista, aunque a mi tampoco me agrada del todo la idea, es por una buena causa.

La chica iba a decir algo más cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien llamó su atención; un joven, para ser precisos un ninja, se había detenido en su andar y volteaba al puesto de Kushina. Ella le sonrió linda pero falsamente. Fue entonces cuando Minato notó la reacción de su amiga y volteó en la dirección que ella miraba, tan pronto como atrapó al ninja observando a la pelirroja con un gesto dubitativo, el rubio le dedicó una mirada de advertencia una muy, muy seria mirada. Aquel joven no necesitó de más, desvió la mirada nervioso y pretendiendo que nada había pasado continuó su andar.

Kushina suspiró de alivio y Minato le regresó la mirada, una mirada ya más cálida y sin un ápice de amenaza o advertencia reflejada.

—Mina-chan, no creo que nadie se quiera acercar si estás tú aquí —dijo ella.

—Pero…

—Mira, aunque esto no me agrade del todo, una apuesta es una apuesta y aún más importante que eso, están los niños, ellos realmente necesitan el dinero, así que no me moveré de aquí hasta conseguir algo que llevarles—explicó la pelirroja casualmente —¡A menos claro, que decidas ayudarme! —exclamó ante la idea que acababa de tener y sonrió ampliamente dejándole helado.

—¿¡Q-qué!? —exclamó Minato sorprendido de que Kushina le estuviera pidiendo un beso, no era como si fuera a negarse pero…

—¡Si! ¡Quédate aquí conmigo y pon tu mejor sonrisa, con todas esas chicas detrás de ti juntaremos más dinero que nadie!

—Pero…

—Oh vamos Minato, es por una buena causa, ya te lo dije, además no es como si tuvieras novia, así que siéntate aquí conmigo… aunque si tienes mucho trabajo que hacer ve a terminarlo y yo me quedaré aquí y…

—¡No! Es decir, está bien, sólo te acompañaré aunque aún pienso que es una mala idea —la interrumpió, el simple hecho de imaginarse a Kushina besando a algún otro hombre era una abominación.

—¡Eres el mejor Mina-chan! Te perdono por no dejarme ir a la misión de Suna y prometo ayudarte con el papeleo, hago tu firma incluso aún mejor que tú —le guiñó un ojo.

—Te había dicho que era por tu propio…

—Si, si, mi propio bien, bla, bla, no discutiremos al respecto.

Durante el transcurso del tiempo muchas chicas se acercaron, la mayoría venía acompañadas de sus amigas con sonrisas tímidas tanto kunoichis como aldeanas, después de todo, Minato Namikaze no sólo era bien conocido por sus habilidades ninjas sino también por ser bastante apuesto. Pero Minato, en lugar de besarlas, les explicaba la situación y les dedicaba una sonrisa tan radiante que incluso sin haber recibido contacto labial, todas y cada una de ellas dejaban dinero. Todo bajo la incrédula mirada de la pelirroja.

En cuanto al caso de los chicos, ninguno se acercó, pues apenas y volteaban en dirección de la pelirroja, Minato cambiaba esa hermosa y radiante sonrisa por una ensombrecida mirada hostil. Si las miradas mataran, el Hokage de la aldea habría sido acusado por innumerables asesinatos del sexo masculino y encontrado culpable.

Después de un rato la pelirroja se encontraba jugando con un kunai entre sus dedos, dibujando en la madera de la mesa cuando dos jóvenes se acercaron sin ser espantados por Minato.

—¿Se venden besos, huh? —cuestionó Kakashi observando el cartel sobre sus cabezas.

—Eso es nuevo, sensei, ¿por qué Kushina-san y usted están vendiendo besos? —preguntó Rin-rin curiosa.

—Para una recaudación de fondos para el orfanato y aunque hemos juntado algo de dinero, no era lo que esperaba conseguir—contestó Kushina.

—Me pregunto por qué será… —dijo Kakashi sarcásticamente viendo a su maestro desde el rabillo del ojo.

—Hey, ¿quieren comprar un beso? Los niños se lo agradecerán—sugirió la pelirroja pasando de largo el comentario.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces si —contestó Rin-rin sacando un billete de uno de sus bolcillos y dejándolo en la mesa.

Minato le sonrió y plantó un casto y tierno beso en una de las mejillas de la joven, como si se tratara de un padre a su hija.

—Bien, supongo que igual yo —dijo Kakashi y Kushina le sonrió antes de copiar la acción del rubio dejando al peliplateado con un poco de rubor en las mejillas que, por suerte para el, era encubierto por su máscara.

—¡Gracias, Kakashi —exclamó la pelirroja guardando el dinero de ambos en un tarro de vidrio.

Charlaron durante un par de minutos antes de que Rin-rin informara que tenían entrenamiento y que debían marcharse.

De ahí en adelante el resto del día fue más tranquilo y agradable, más chicas se acercaron y dejaron dinero aún cuando Minato no tuvo que besar a ninguna, mientras que los hombres no podían siquiera mirar más de dos veces en su dirección.

Eran ahora más o menos las siete de la tarde cuando Kushina decidió que ya era suficiente.

—Mina-chan, creo que terminamos por hoy —anunció Kushina.

—¿Juntaste el dinero que necesitaban? —preguntó Minato.

—No del todo, pero servirá de mucho —sonrió Kushina— ¿quieres ir a comer ramen? yo invito.

Minato pareció hesitar por unos segundos antes de sonreírle de vuelta y aceptar su invitación.

—Por supuesto, pero te importaría esperarme unos minutos, tengo algo que hacer —pidió Minato.

—No hay problema, te espero.

Minato sonrió antes de desaparecer en un rayón amarillo dejando una suave ventisca detrás suyo. Kushina se sentó nuevamente en el puesto y continuó con sus rayones en la madera mientras lo esperaba.

Transcurrieron escasos minutos cuando el rubio reapareció nuevamente frente a ella, ya no llevaba su túnica puesta pero traía con él un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y un billete en la mano. Kushina no pareció percatarse de aquello hasta que Minato habló.

—Q-quiero comprar un beso —dijo el rubio poniéndose aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

—¿¡Q-que!? —exclamó ella, de todas las cosas que esperaba, aquello en definitiva no era una da esas.

Minato no repitió la bochornosa frase, en su lugar, acercó el rostro de Kushina al suyo y planto un suave y casto beso en los labios de ella. Los ojos de ella se ensancharon como platos y se sonrojó tanto que su cara se confundía con el mismo tono rojo de su cabello, sin embargo él no podía estar seguro si aquello era por enojo o por vergüenza.

Él se apartó primero y por varios segundos que les parecieron eternos a ambos ella habló primero.

—Ese te costará el doble —dijo fríamente la pelirroja.

A Minato no le sorprendió del todo la respuesta de ella, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto triste y decepcionado. En menos de nada, él se había encargado de arruinar su amistad y lo que acababa de hacer no iba a ser fácil de superar, no por la forma de cómo se sentía con respecto a Kushina. El siempre se había considerado a si mismo como una persona prudente que pensaba antes de actuar, sin embargo aquella acción había demostrado que incluso él se dejaba llevar por sus deseos.

Unas manos enganchándose al cuello de su ropa lo sacaron de sus dolorosos pensamientos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, él se encontraba a centímetros del rostro de Kushina. El joven no supo que decir, pero para su buena suerte, su ex-amiga tomó la palabra.

—Este va por la casa —pronunció la pelirroja antes de besarlo. Minato tardó un poco antes de reaccionar ante la cálida sensación que recorrió su cuerpo. Aquel beso fue distinto al anterior y un tanto más apasionado, aunque era de esperarse, Kushina solía ser la más atrevida de los dos. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse pero sus frentes seguían unidas.

—Entonces… ¿ramen? —preguntó Minato sonriendo a más no poder y Kushina afirmó con la cabeza con la misma sonrisa estúpida tirando de sus labios.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Detrás de un arbusto y cerca de donde la pareja se había encontrado un par de minutos atrás, estaban Kakashi, Rin-rin y Mikoto. Ambas chicas con expresiones soñadoras y manos en las mejillas mientras que Kakashi portaba una expresión aburrida y malhumorada "Ya era hora" pensaba el chico girando los ojos.

_Fin de la re-edición 19 de febrero de 20013_

¡Y eso fue todo! Espero en verdad que les haya gustado y si es así dejen un review. También creo que la edición quedó mejor.


End file.
